shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign | 2nd Anniversary Campaign | 3rd Anniversary Campaign | 4th Anniversary Campaign | 5th Anniversary Campaign | 6th Anniversary Campaign 2019 2018 Prior Events For all events prior to 2018, see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng. Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Spear Campaign' '-Event Period- 27th February 2019 - 6th March 2019' '1. Kuuko appears! Summon Rate greatly increased!!' During the Event, the newly released Kei Extremely Rare Hime, Kei Kuuko, will have 2.4% summon rate. '-Kei Kuuko-' *Kei Extremely Rare tier, Spear type Hime. *She is on par with the Legendary tier. *Reaching Lv.30 at Rank+1, she is able to learn up to 4 skills. *Reaching Lv.35 at Rank+2, she is able to learn up to 5 skills. *Able to learn 2 Unique Skills. *Until the maintenance on 27th March, she is included as one of the hime needed to enter Prairie of Rebirth. '-Koume Unique Skill 1: Anti-magic Stab (破術の突き)-' *When there are no dying enemies around, 100% chance to target Recovery/Sprite/Magic type enemy. *ATK is increased by 100% for that attack. '-Koume Unique Skill 2: Stance of the Fox Mask (狐面の構え)-' *When entering the battle, increases self ATK by 15%. *Also, 75% chance to draw attack from the enemy, and during that moment, DEF is increased by 40%. Above skill info is for Skill Lv.5. (for some reason .-.) Kuuko can be obtained from Rainbow Summon. Evolution Path has been planned to be implemented. Kei Extremely Rare Hime other than Kuuko will have their usual summon rate. ---- '2. Get Special Hime from Summons!' During the Event, the following Special Hime are available in Summons. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Kurakakemiya【Nagatsuki】 - 4% *Nekomata【Tanabata】 - 4% '-Gold Summon-' *Kurakakemiya【Nagatsuki】 - 2% *Nekomata【Tanabata】 - 2% '-Silver Summon-' *Yasafurohime【Tanabata】 - 4% *Senri【Bush Clover】 - 4% All above Special Hime can now rank up to +3 (極). ---- '3. Summon Rate for Spear type Hime greatly increased!' During the Event, summon rate for Spear type Hime in Rainbow/Gold/Foreign Summon are greatly increased. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Cho Kurakakemiya - 3% *Cho Kuzunoha - 3% *Freya - 1.5% *Kaku - 1.5% *Cho Freya - 1% *Cho Kaku - 1% *Cho Osaki - 1% *Takemikazuchi - 0.5% *Izanagi - 0.5% *Kei Kyuubi - 0.5% *Kei Komainu - 0.5% Spear type Hime not listed above will have 2x their usual summon rate. All non-Spear type Hime will have their usual summon rate. (Lowest tier of each summon excluded) To accommodate for the increased rates for Spear type Hime, the summon rate for the lowest tier non-Spear type of each summon will be reduced. The following Superior tier Hime will not appear in Rainbow Summon: Higekiri / Enma / Phoenix / Kurama / Kaguya '-Gold/Foreign Summon-' *Summon rate for Spear type Hime will be 2x their usual rate. ---- '4. Learn Wall from Rainbow Summon!' During the Event, if a Hime summoned from Rainbow Summon is a Spear type, she will come with Iron Wall already learned. *'Iron Wall' - Chance to turn incoming damage to 0. ---- '5. Unity Rate increased for Spear type Hime!' During the Event, the Unity Success Rate for Spear type Hime will be increased by 10%. ---- '6. Summon rate for Spear type Skills in Skill Summon increased!' During the Event, Skills Die Hard & Iron Wall will have 3x their usual summon rate in Skill Summon *'Die Hard' - Increase DEF by x% *'Iron Wall' - Chance to turn incoming damage to 0. ---- '7. Use Spear type Hime as material for higher grade of of Element!' During the Event, using Spear type Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element. ---- '8. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage will drop 2x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. ---- '9. of Kakeai Opened!' During the Event, the Chibi-exclusive Subjugation, Cave of Kakeai (かけあいの穴ぐら), has appeared in MAP 1. Book of Good Fortune Bearer, and various Rare Items can be obtained here. To enter of Kakeai, the following quest must be completed first: Let's confirm the location of Cave of Kakeai! かけあいの穴ぐらの場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ The difficulty, item assortment, and drop rates for of Kakeai may be different from previous release. ---- '10. Hime from Silver Summon will all be Chibi Version!' During the Event, all Hime from Silver will be Chibi Hime. Summon Rates are as follows: *Chibi Basic (38%) *Chibi Variant Basic (30%) *Chibi Elite (14%) *Chibi Rare (5%) *Chibi Variant Elite (2%) *Chibi Superior (2%) *Chibi Extremely Rare (1%) ---- '11. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 27th February 2019 - 6th March 2019 (1 Week) Click Expand to show Each Basket can only be purchased once within the period of 27th February 2019 - 6th March 2019 Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- Chibi Baskets are as follows: Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- 'Passage Updated' Map & Quest clear info of the special map Passage has been reset. Also, the experimental high-difficulty Subjugation of Misfortune has been added. Next update is 2 week later on 13th March 2019. With quest info being reset, quest rewards can be obtained again. The variety/type/strength of enemies in some subjugation have been changed. Quest reward from clearing each subjugation have been changed. Subjugation drop rewards and rates have been changed. of Success(踏破ノ証) can be obtained from clearing Deepest Floor. Contents of of Misfortune(無間の裂け目) may be changed in the future. If Floor and/or of Misfortune is cleared, there will be a chat announcement. Refer to this page for quests reward list. ---- 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *Subjugation Button Modified. Buttons for Maps on Subjugation, Speed & Battle in battles have been changed. '-Bug Fixes-' *None. ---- 'Awakening to Superior Extremely Rare for Chibi Hime Added.' Five Element Awakening for Superior to Superior Extremely Rare Requirements are the same as normal versions, maxed element stats on both hime. ---- 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *6th Anniversary Campaign ---- 'Currently Known Bugs' *Some of Kei Kuuko's skills were not activating correctly. *The stats of the enemies in Underworld Passage 1st Floor are greatly abnormal. An extra maintenance will be carried out on 28th February 2019, 14:00 ~ 15:00 (GMT+9), to fix the above bugs. Maintenance over. Source 1x Recovery Pill - Low will be given out everyday for the rest of the Spear Campaign. ---- 'Silva Corner' None ._. ---- 'List of Underworld Passage Quests' (all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title) List Page Duration: 27th February 2019 - 13th March 2019 (Currently at Week 1) >>Click Expand to show>> (they don update the other rewards anymore eh.... only sp mobs......) Category:Browse